Watch Me
by benzgirl888
Summary: He wanted to watch me? Fine. I'll give him something to watch. Based off of episode four, All Apologies. Bit of spoilers. Enjoy the completed version!
1. Chapter 1

Watch Me

* * *

><p>So this is a two part thing, I just got into the show and Alek is undeniably sexy and hello british accent baby! Anyways, there is no m-rated stuff for him (tear face) so I decided to add the first. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Her eyes glared into his. "Stop watching me.", she said in a hard tone. He almost sighed, giving her a look that made her feel more like a toddler than a teenager. "You know I can't do that.", he said softly, trying his best to sooth her anger away. Her temper flared even more at his passive tone. She couldn't stand the way he treated her like glass. Chloe gave Alek one last parting glare before turning and storming away.<p>

Later that night Chloe lay on her bed, starring up at the ceiling. Her body burned with anger, how dare he think that her life was an open book to him. Uniter or not, she didn't like that he was aware of her every movement twenty-four-seven. She threw her fists down onto her bed. She could almost sense his smirk from somewhere outside her window at her frustration. God that smirk. How it could infuriate her so much, yet tempt her even more to lean forward to kiss it off of him she'd never know. Chloe leaned up ever so slightly to check the time on her clock. The numbers 2:45am flashed in red back at her. She fell back against her pillow, doubting she would get any sleep tonight. It was all _his_ fault. Keeping her awake if only because she could feel his presence so close. So close, and yet not as close as unfortunately some part of her brain wanted him to be. And suddenly she sat up, knowing exactly what she would do to get him back for her frustrations. He wanted to watch her? Fine. She'd give him something to watch.

Alek was comfortable with his body sprawled out on the tree branches outside Chloe's window. He had a perfect view of her bed from where he sat, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the scowl featured on her face or her tiny fists pounding against her comforter. What he wouldn't give to have her hands fisted in his hair while he pounded into her. His cock twitched in his jeans at the thought. Being Mai and having only a certain amount of people one could be _intimate _with certainly pent up one's sex drive. The things he could show her... He let his mind trail off, he would certainly have to fix the problem his imagination was causing him when he got back home, but for now he had a job to do.

Chloe lay still in bed, giving herself a few more seconds to ponder what she was about to do. The multitude of problems this could cause her ran through her head, but the benefits... She wondered if it might even cause Alek speechless for a few days. It was decided, she was going to do it. She stretched herself across her bed, the cat like resemblance not lost and her, and slowly brought her hands up to stomach. She lifted her shirt slowly, hopefully teasing Alek with the waiting he would need to do to see her shirt completely off. With all the teasing he had done, he at the very least deserved this.

Alek couldn't believe his eyes. Surely he was dreaming, that was it, he must have fallen asleep on the job and was dreaming. Valentina was going to have his head, but good god was it worth it. He watched as Chloe ever so slowly finished pulling her shirt over her head and practically moaned at the sight. She wasn't wearing a bra. He felt his cock stand at attention as her nipples did the same. Her window was open, and Alek had never been more grateful for the cool wind that night in his life. Her hands flinched slightly as she ran them up to her chest. If Chloe had stopped then, Alek wasn't sure if he could stop himself from jumping into her window and making her finish. His inner hunter's instincts growled at the possibilities but Alek forced himself to stay where he was. He had never wanted more than to just watch her.

Chloe trailed her hands over her breasts, trailing circles with her fingers around her already hard nipples. She couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. She could only imagine how much better it would feel if it were Alek doing these things to her and her panties dampened at the thought. She let herself picture him more as she went on touching herself. His fingers pinched her nipples and his hands running down the inside of her thighs. She wanted him to touch her, to feel how wet she was becoming, and more importantly, she wanted to touch him.

Alek's jeans had passed the 'way too tight to be comfortable' stage and had already headed into the 'jesus christ I think I can hear the seams splitting'. His one hand was wrapped tightly around a branch above his head and the other was pushing down hard on his erection. He could smell her, himself sitting in the tree and herself on the bed and yet he could still smell her arousal as if he was the one making it happen. He eyes which had previously been glued to her hands practically popped out of his head when he saw the wetness staining her pj bottoms. So wet... Alek licked his lips, his brain becoming fuzzy with want as he watched her tug her pajama bottoms down to her ankles and then return her hands to where they were most needed. He bit his lip, fighting for control over his lust only for it once again to spin rapidly in the wrong direction as she dipped two fingers inside her panties. Control. He needed to control himself. And then he heard it. Chloe couldn't have more than breathed it, but the sound was unmistakeable. "Alek!", Chloe moaned again as if to confirm what he had first heard. His control snapped, his eyes blackened, and Alek felt himself jump.


	2. Chapter 2

Touch Me

* * *

><p>So I have decided to make this into a three parter, just because I can and because I need some sort of fix until the next episode airs :p Plus, like I have said before Alek in unbelievably sexy! Shout out to all my reviewers and people that added me to their favourites and such. More of that at the bottom. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Chloe's shirt lay somewhere to her left on the floor, her pants were shoved to the bottom of her bed, and Alek sat hunched over by her window. His knuckles were clenched so tightly in Chloe's carpet that their colour rivaled the snow. "Chloe...", Alek practically whimpered from his position on the floor. He was begging her to continue and stop at the same time. The way his muscles rippled under his black leather jacket decided for her. She could feel herself getting wetter by his obvious lack of control and she let out a low moan.<p>

Alek's entire body flinched when he heard the beautiful sound escape her lips. Which only seemed to encourage her in what she was doing. He almost wished he wouldn't enjoy the torture she was putting him through, but by the throbbing of his member he knew he couldn't deny that he did. He wanted to touch her so badly, to rake his hands over her entire body and make her his.

Chloe's body was screaming at his resistance. Whatever plan she had decided on when she had first started her teasing was lost the second he had jumped through her window. She lifted her head off her pillow just enough to glance at his darkened eyes, her fingers still just under the line of her panties. She wondered vaguely how he had managed to not miss the window while jumping, only to be pulled out of her thoughts by a odd noise. She wasn't sure what it was at first, and when it finally hit her she immediately pushed her hand lower. Alek was growling, such a small vibration and yet she could feel it in waves. She was going to implode if he didn't touch her soon.

"Alek...", Chloe moaned and Alek's hand couldn't stay on the ground any longer. He squeezed his erection through his jeans, letting out a low groan. He wanted Chloe's hands on him, he wanted to tear off his jeans and her now drenched panties and thrust into her so. fucking. hard. He moaned at the image that filled his head, he was sure his eyes were probably black by now. He didn't know how much longer he could stay so far away from his own personal temptress that lay on her bed. "Alek... please...", she moaned again and he felt himself move forward a couple inches so that his chin now sat at the edge of her bed. She was withering under her almost innocent touch, begging him with her eyes to take her. He let his hand squeeze himself once more before moving to his button and zipper. He would behave, he _would_ behave. He had almost had himself convinced.

"Touch me.", Chloe moaned so clearly that she knew he had to have heard her. His eyes were locked with her own and she knew that he wanted to. He needed a push, and with her in this state she was more than happy to give him one. She heard the zipper on his jeans come down and she almost bucked her hips in anticipation. Alek smirked. He smirked! So where in the back of Chloe's sane mind, this bothered her. She was in control here, not him or his smirk. She'd show him.

Alek's smirk faded slightly as he felt the shift in her emotions. She still wanted this, thank god, but somehow he felt as if he had done something wrong. She licked her lips slowly, teasing him with thoughts of what she could do with her tongue. He shivered with want, his jeans now pooled around him as he knelt beside her bed. Chloe's expression turned into one he had never seen on her features, yet it made his dick get harder in his hand. As if he had thought that were a possibility a few seconds ago. Chloe was smirking at him, quite evilly at that. Alek's breathing hitched and for a second he was sure she was going to get dressed and leave him to suffer. He didn't know how his inner predator was going to take that, but by the growl raising to his throat, he guessed that it wouldn't be well.

Chloe could sense his need, or maybe it was her own that she was feeling, but either way she could see it on his face as well. His breathing had gotten shallower and his strokes along his cock had slowed. He was worried she was done with him, oh he couldn't have been more wrong. He hand that had previously been fisted and tangling itself in her covers made it's was up to the line of her panties. She hooked her thumb in it on the left side. She looked up to meet his eyes.

Alek was watching her hand, hoping beyond all hope that she was going where he thought she was going. His dick was already leaking precum, and he shifted himself a little, pulling himself free of his boxers. He tossed them, along with his pants, to the side of the room. No matter how hot this moment was, him tripping over his clothes was bound to ruin it. He dick would be sore for weeks.

Chloe had paused to let him rid himself of his pants and boxers, her thumb still hooked on the one side of her panties. His eyes snapped up to hers. He wanted her to continue, but the smirk had made her realize she was no where near from done playing. She pulled her hand out of her panties and reached out to him. He was still clad in his leather jacket from when he had come in, and she wanted it off. She went to tug at his zipper but Alek assumed where she was headed and intercepted.

He could see as soon as she raised her hand that her fingers were glistening with her juices. As much as he wanted her to touch him, he wanted to taste her so much more. He dipped his head and pulled her two fingers into his mouth, sucking hard enough to extract a moan from her. He grinned, continuing his efforts while he unzipped his jacket, unbuttoned his black dress shirt, and tossed them both to wear the rest of his clothes were discarded. Chloe eyes snapped open at the sound of them hitting the floor.

She could feel her control slipping, and she felt herself growl at the fact. Alek had seduced her and she had folded at the first lap of his tongue. But she could play just as dirty as him. Keeping eye contact with him, she pulled her fingers away. The shock on his face registered, but not as much as his saliva touching her skin as she hooked her thumb on the other side of her underwear.

Alek's brain caught up with Chloe's intentions a second to late. His control was key here, and if she things went her way. he would lose it in a matter of seconds. He reached out his hand to stop her, but she only grinned back at him. With one sharp tug her soaked panties were around her knees, Alek's inner hunter growled, and for the second time in one night Alek felt himself jump. Right on top of Chloe.

* * *

><p>sesshystepmom - I updated :) And ya, I can totally see where Alek sounded pleading, but I can also see how Chloe would have taken it the other way. I mean she's already annoyed with the constant babysitter, I mean I'd be hiding in my shower (clothed) if I knew someone was always watching me. :p<p>

AsHaYaM a2 - I'm glad you like :) Thank you very much! Ps. I love that "I am the girl that..." on your profile! :D

Kanrikeh - Did I update soon enough? I probably would have taken longer, but all the people reviewing kinda almost gave me a heart attack :p I'd feel bad if I took too long :p I'm glad you love it :)

Knockout93 - I hope this was soon enough :) Ps. I love your profile picture, it's amazing :)

Ansleyrocks - Thank you very much :) I really hope more people get into writing this in m-rated, I mean who doesn't want to read about Alek shirtless :p

xpskl - I please please please updated :D I hope you like it :) Ps. I love (like seriously ass over teacup) your profile! It's killer! :)

RedheadObsession - I'm glad the story outshines the messed up format, I didn't even look at how it posted till you said that and then I was like wth? Honestly I hate how my stories come out, it's cause I have to export them twice before I post them because the writing program I use isn't accepted on fanfiction. So I tried fixing it actually on fanfiction, and to me that just looked... well worse is putting it lightly :p If you can tell me how to fix it, I'd love to know :) Ps. Gorgeous profile picture you have :)

Braids247 - I'm glad you like it :) I hope what happened next lived up to what you wanted :) Ps. You have the coolest fricken name ever! And I'm sorry if you are one of those people that hate their names and always want to kill people that bring it up, and just remember if you do find some way to kill me, you will never read the third part, but anyways I think it awesome :D

Stellagirl11993 - I'm glad you loved it :) And I hope you liked the second part :)

Reaper's Curse - I'm going to take the whole bulging eye face thing as a good thing :) And after your comment I so wanted to see Alek smash headfirst into the window or skid into the carpet, but the whole "oh my god are you okay Alek" would have probably have ruined the whole smutty mood. But I hope you still liked it :) Ps. I love your online name :D

ramyeva211 - I updated as fast as I could :) And I'm glad you like it, I just hope more people start writing some m-rated stuff for NLOCK. Seriously, an entire week between my Alek fix is going to send me to an early grave :p And ps. I love your profile, especially the Eminem quote!

Addie-Bri - Lol! That last line was totally for you, and don't worry there will be so much more Alek on top literally (totally craving whipped cream now :p) in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed ;)

animalllover - Lol, Capital letters always make me happy :D I'm glad you liked it ;)

Mego225 - Thank you very much :) *curtsies* I'm glad you liked it. :) And ps. I am in love with your profile! Like seriously it's awesome! Long live Country music and Pluto! :D

Egyptian Kiss - Sexy is totally what I was going for :D As soon as I watched the episode I'm like, okay, somebody has to have some smut in here now, but after like refreshing the page about twenty thousand time (I know, I have no life :p) I'm like, okay screw it, and wrote it myself. I hope part two was "EK!" worthy :D Ps. I love your online name :)

AFlawlessBeauty - Thank you very much :) I hope the second part was worth continuing :)

Godess of the Sands - I'm glad you liked it :) I hope the second part was worth reading :)

Christian Sunday Valentina - I hope the second part was as good as you waited for :) I can't wait to write the third :D Ps. I love your online name, is it from something or did you just make it up?

psychncislover - I'm glad you liked it, and I was so surprised when no one wrote anything about this line let alone the couple's sexual tension in general. :) xoxo back Ps. I love all the quotes on your profile, especially all the love ones :D

aleprbla - I take it the wide eyes are a compliment, but I'll take them that way even if they are not :p Enjoy :D

tauphe - I'm glad you liked it :)

Thanks again to all the reviewers, I'm pretty positive that I got everyone and that names are spelt correctly but if not I can fix it up and write up some kind of shrine to you in the next chapter :D ... Not sure how I'm going to do that but I'm sure I can figure something out. :p Thanks to everyone else who favourited (totally a word) and alerted me, I'd write you all down but then this chapter would not be posted for another day :p Who would have thought that smut would get so much attention... well I suppose everyone knew that huh. Lol, how you enjoyed and I'll see ya'll next time! :D


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I know you are all expecting the third chapter to this series and believe me it will get posted. Just not as soon as I hoped. I swear to whatever it is that won't offend people that this is not my fault. I was suppose to be housesitting again for a few days while the family went up to their cottage. I said yes because there house is huge. Big tv, lots of food, pool, and most of all, the exact same Mac I have at home. There's not wireless internet here, but the computer is hooked up to it through a cable. I figured I could spend my entire time here writing and posting. So the day I left, I put the final copy on my little drive so I could edit it when I got here and post it for ya'll. Smart of me right? Well when I got here I found out that the family neglected to tell me that they had TAKEN THE COMPUTER WITH THEM! Seriously, desk empty and internet cable sitting unplugged just mocked me. So good news, the chapter is written and after the last bit of editing, will be posted as soon as I get home. The bad news, I'm suppose to be here for another two weeks. You have no idea how sorry I am. But I must move on and not shed too may tears over it. Two thing I must address: One: How am I writing this now? One of my good friends was driving through town to get to her new home, a couple hours away, and she said she's stop in on me. She was talking about how pretty much all of her stuff was in her car. Well of course I had to ask, "Even your laptop?" Sure enough she's letting me use this to type out and explain why the chapter will be late. And before you ask, no I could not post it through her computer because it is a windows and will not read the files I have on my drive. I tried. She is also not staying long enough for me to rewrite the chapter. Otherwise I would have tried that to. Two: I know you're all mad at me, believe me I'm pissed off to, but remember I don't have internet here, or at least nothing I can plug in to get internet here -_-, so any angry messages/reviews you send me, I will not get until I get home and can actually post. Angry messages will make me cry in the corner and prolong the waiting. So try not to be too upset. I really am sorry guys! My boyfriend is actually looking around to see if anyone wants to visit and bring their computer. Ps. Did I mentiom he is the sweetest guy in the world?

So again, very very sorry.

benzgirl888


	4. Chapter 3

Tease Me

* * *

><p>Yay! It's here! It's finally here! As for the early publishing of this chapter, you can all say a bug thank you to my boyfriend for finding me a computer. :) Seriously, this guy is amazing and yes I am gushing! Because this totally wouldn't have been up for like another week and a half it it wasn't for him. :) Anyways, as always thank you to all the reviewers and readers! More at the bottom for that. And I added another chapter, but you can not be angry because I posted these at the same time. So no waiting. :D Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Chloe felt her mattress shift down as Alek's weight hit it, as well as the air rush from her lungs. No matter how sexy the circumstances, having a full teenage Mai land on your chest was not comfortable. She glanced down. The fact that neither of them were wearing clothes certainly improved the matter. She shifted underneath him and only then realized exactly what their position meant. Alek's previously closed eyes opened, revealing their pitch blackness. He moaned at her sudden movement and at his sharp eyes, Chloe knew she was no longer dealing with Alek as just a person.<p>

Alek's brain took a second to catch up with what he had just done, and when he did it was if his mind were going at superhuman speed. He looked down at Chloe, his temptress, so innocent and helpless underneath him and he felt his dick press harder into her inner thigh. He was no longer worried about being careful with her. He wanted her, and from the intoxicating aroma coming from in between her legs, she wanted him just as much.

Chloe's breath fell short as Alek leaned into her neck, inhaling her just as he had done in the hallway. But it wasn't a nervous feeling that shot all the way down her body this time. He kissed her neck and proceeded to trail his tongue lightly up to her ear, leaving her to only shiver underneath him. She was defenseless, whatever he wanted from her he could have. And oh god did she want him to have it, as she was sure he knew from her juices leaking down her thighs. But she wouldn't give it. This was her game and damn it if she were to lose. Her mind was set up to the point about three seconds when he nipped her ear with his sharp teeth. She let herself moan, she felt him smile against her soft skin, and she was all his.

Alek loved it when he could make her moan, but he wanted more. Before the night was over he wanted to find out everything about her body. Which places he could run his fingers over to make her whimper. How hard he had to pump into her to make her scream his name with pleasure. Everything. He trailed his hands down her sides, still nuzzling his face into her neck. Her scent was surrounding him and Alek couldn't get enough. Chloe squirmed under his touch, letting out breathy moans every few moments. It wasn't until she actually spoke that he halted his torturous teasing. "Alek… please… you're killing me….", Chloe said in between steadying her breathing. He chuckled against her skin, "Oh baby, the things I have planned for you tonight….", Alek blew cool air against her hot skin. "Trust me when I say you will want to stay alive for it all."

Alek's unsaid promise of his intentions made her back arch into him, and he growled, pressing his cock against her leg so that she could almost measure the amount of blood rushing to it. He lifted his head away from her neck to stare down at her; he wanted to see what he did to her. He wanted to watch. His hands trailed down farther, so that they rested on her hips, and he rubbed his thumbs against her skin. The padding of his thumb felt rough against her silky skin and she rolled her hips into the pressure. Alek smirked at her reaction, but Chloe was too caught up in his touch to get annoyed over his facial expression. Cool air from her still open window rushed over her body, chilling her already sensitive skin. She risked a glance down to find caramel eyes starring up at her, and a mouth that she at daydreamed abut many times mere inches away from her dripping center.

Alek kept starring up at her, lowering his mouth so slowly, teasingly. She tilted her hips up, begging for contact but Alek only pinned them down on the bed. He was winning, and he wanted her to know it. Finally, _finally_ he touched her with the tip of his tongue, flicking it across her clit. If Chloe had been standing, she would have fallen. He kept his touch light, but sped up his actions. Chloe gasped as an electric shock ran up through her body. She had forgotten all about falling, and was more wondering how she hadn't passed out yet.

Alek could taste Chloe's juices all over his tongue, even though he had barely touched it to her. She struggled to lift her hips against Alek's hands but it only earned her the vibrations of a growl against her. "Now now Chloe, you'll stay still for me." She pouted at him not doing what she wanted. "Or….", she gasped as he wrapped his mouth around her clit and sucked. She gasped and it took all her brain power to not thrust up into his mouth, strong hands on her hips be damned. She continued her sentence, "Or what?" She could feel his grin against her, and it only made her determination resurface. Alek chuckled, "Consequences…."

Alek responded as if he had answered her on how the weather would be tomorrow. The vagueness only made Chloe more frustrated with the boy currently lapping her up like she were a saucer of milk. She wanted more, and damn it she was going to at least get what she wanted out of this night. She pressed herself into her mattress, away from Alek, and she knew he felt it when his tongue stopped out of confusion. She burned at the loss of contact, but she needed more. She needed to let him know or she was going to die before she got him inside her.

Alek's confusion was the only thing that forced him to stop. She tasted so good, like… there wasn't even a word for the pure wonder that was her. Just thinking about it almost made his head dip back down on it's own accord, but Chloe spoke first. "Alek… stop teasing me… please… I need something bigger."

* * *

><p>cklovewinter - I hope that I updated fast enough for you :) And I'm going to take the starry eyed expression as good :)<p>

amazinglyme424 - And this means... dash-ingly amazing? it's leaving you speechless? you wanted to review but didn't know what to say? Lol (From chapter one)

Knockout93 - Thank you very much and you're very much welcome :)

RedheadObsession - Thank you :) That just goes to show that I should leave well enough alone when it comes to my formatting :p You're very welcome ;) I hope you liked chapter three :D

Braids247 - I'm glad you loved it :) You must be an awesome person to fit those names :) I'm glad, because I really do enjoy living most days :p I hope the third part stayed good :)

ramy4eva211 - Oh how I love reading my readers speechless :) Thank you very much. Have you heard his quote, "You've got enemies? Good, that means you stood up for something in your life."?

Godess of the Sands - Thank you very much! :D I hope you enjoy the third part too :)

Mego225 - I'm glad you love it :D Intense was totally what I was going for :) And no problem about the compliment :)

aleprbla - Impatience I'll take :) I hope this chaoter was all you wanted and more :) Ps. I love the word 'supermegafoxysexyhottie', and Alek is totally it :D

AsHaYaM a2 - Thank you very much :) I hope this chapter was worth the wait :p

ohshe'scrazy - Thank you very much :) *curtsies* Ps. Love the online name :D

Addie-Bri - I'm so glad you love it :D I hope I updated fast enough, even though I think it would be wicked to have my own ghost :)

xpskl - Thank you very much :) Alek and Chloe do belong together! And no problem about the profile, it deserves the recognition :) I hope I updated fast enough :D

AFlawlessBeauty - I am basing it off the show, so I use the spelling 'Alek'. Although 'Alyec' looks so much cooler :) Did I misspell it somewhere?

MarissaLeeC - Making people speechless is always fun for me :) I promice you, your breathing will return to normal after a few minutes :p I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you liked the third piece :)

Reaper's Curse - Ouch! Face plant and still keep going, that's commitment right there :p I never though of that before, but I can totally see ut, lol :p Pretty much as long as he's not screaming in pain, he's fine :) I should hope you love your own name :p I hope you love this update just as much :D Ps. If you feel like a perv reading this, what does that make me for writing it? :p

Christian Sunday Valentina - I'm happy you love it :) And those names are amazing :) I hope you enjoyed the third part and thank you very much :D

Mochou - You _physically_ need to read more eh? Damn! Lol :p I hope this part satisfies all your needs ;)

skittletime - I'm glad you love it :) Was it worth the wait? You're very welcome :) Ps. Your online name makes me want to sing the 'penut butter jelly time' song :p (From chapter one)

PaulsImprint123 - I'm glad you love it :) I hope you enjoy this third part :)

Ansleyrocks - Thank you very much :D No problem :)

psychncislover - I hope you like this part :) xoxo

clouds2011 - Thank you! :)

Okay so once again, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed :) I hope you guys loved it! If you know you reviewed and you're not here, you will be on the fourth and final part, because I'm posting them at the same time and I did not want the fourth part to feel lonely without reviews :p Ya I know, I'm a freak, might as well embrace it :p


	5. Chapter 4

Fuck Me

* * *

><p>Here it is, the last chapter of my short little smutty series. I tell you all that if you feel like crying, it's okay. You can let it out, this is a safe place. Lol! Okay, so in all actuality I hope you guys did love it as much as I loved writing it. Maybe the next showing (which since it is one in the morning here is today! eek!) will inspire more smuttyness on my end. As always, thanks to all the reviewers and readers, and as new, this chpater has some dedications. :)<p>

This chapter is dedcated to Godess of the Sands, for being the only person to send me a message asking when I was updating again :) to Leaena Regina, for being the first message I got when I got back online and seriously being the sweetest message I could have ever gotten :) to EmmieEms313, XEminemXRocksX3'imX, BandxGeek123321, ramy4eva211, 3murphytoddlers, and DecemberSnowfall for all responding to my little author's note and being so cool about it :) and finally but mostly (sorry guys) to my boyfriend, Will, who not only got me the computer for me to write this on, but also helped me write this chapter and provided *cough cough* inspiration for it whenever needed. And I totally meant that in the dirtiest way possible ;) You're the best baby!

* * *

><p>Alek knew she was hinting, what she wanted, but he still wanted to play. "Something bigger?" He purred against her and she quivered but managed a nod. She wanted him to continue feeling him against her, and though she could feel his breath, his movement had stopped. "Well Chloe, I think I can manage that." She moaned loudly, on the verge of screaming in impatience. He gave her one last slow lick up her center and suddenly he was in front of her. The grin on his face was soaked with her wetness.<p>

Chloe couldn't help it; she leaned in to kiss him, sucking her own juices off of his lips. Alek moaned into the kiss, thrusting a finger inside her. Chloe gasped as she felt herself tighten around his finger and bucked her hips up. Alek grinned and pumped his single digit into Chloe quickly before adding a second. To his surprise, she growled loudly. "That's not big enough Alek.", she said almost annoyingly and he almost laughed. He grabbed her hand and pulled it down his thigh, shivering himself as she let her nails scrape down his leg. She brought her own hands and curled it around his dick. Alek groaned at the contact, "Is that the size you had it mind?"

Chloe could barely breathe, only nod silently in anticipation. Alek moved himself over her, pressing himself at her entrance. Chloe gasped at the feeling of him so close to her. Waiting was going to kill her, but Alek seemed to have more plans. She could feel him, dragging himself up and down her, rimming his dick around her, killing her patience inch by inch. He pushed himself into her, slowly enough so that even as she was writhing under him, his tip wasn't even fully inside her. She couldn't take anymore. She breathed in to speak only to have the air rush from her lungs when he pushed in deeper. She dug her nails into his back and sucked in another breath. This time she got her words out.

"Fuck me.", Alek was almost sure he hadn't heard her but the look on her face proved that his hearing was correct. He pushed himself farther into her. Alek started to pump himself inside her, pushing deeper, going harder the farther he got. The room soon was filled with nothing but Chloe's moans and whimpers, but Alek wasn't satisfied yet. He went faster, harder, pumping all the way in. Chloe kept getting louder and louder with each thrust He pulled himself out so that his dick was barely inside her, only to thrust back in as hard and deep as he could. And then there it was. Chloe screamed, arching her back so that she was pressed flush against Alek's chest, his name on her lips. Alek felt her tighten around him and pumped faster, pushing Chloe to her limit and feeling his own release building.

Alek's thrusts were frantic now as Chloe met his thrusts against her. The need continued to build between them until Alek felt Chloe cum around him. Her eyes fluttered closed and his name was only a breath from her lips. Alek thrusted twice more before he came inside her, collapsing on top and rolling off to lie next to her.

Chloe lay starring up at the ceiling, utterly exhausted and completely fulfilled. Her brain tried it's best to speed her into a mental breakdown for what had just happened, but as she felt Alek wrap an arm around her and pull her into him, she could only push the panic feeling aside. She could deal with it in the morning.

* * *

><p>I reliaze it's shorter than the rest, but I still say it's pretty good. :)<p>

EmmieEms313 - I'm glad you like it :) Oh I wish you would have written yours, I wouldn't have been so depressed for the lack of Alek's nakedness on fanfiction :p I hope you loved the last chapter :) And awe, thanks love :) I'm glad that my story is good enough to wait for, that right there is probably the best comment a fanfiction author can get :D And ya, my guy is so sweet to me :)

Karma's next victim - Lol, Cause I'm evil like that :p I hope you liked this part just as much :)

animalllover - I hope you loved what happened next :)

native-kitten - I'm glad you loved it :) I hope this part was worth the wait :)

Kanrikeh - Darling, you can ask anyone who knows me, I am such a tease :) But as I always say, it's not teasing if you plan on delivering :) I hope you loved the delivery :D

skittletime - I'm glad you love it :) I hope you love these chapters just as much :)

KayJay112 - I hope thses chpaters continue with my delicious and addictive streak ;)

- Lol, well I do believe the census is that I am either evil or a tease :p I hope these chapters convince you that you actually adore me :)

Ilovemydad - Oh my god! I did the exact same thing! Like twenty thousand times a day! You can so see the tension, and I'm just like okay you have a super freakin sexy guy watching you twenty-four-seven, tease him for god's sake!

XEminemXRocksX3'imX - I hope these chapters were worth it :D And ya, when I saw that the computer was gone I was pretty '!' myself... on top of $#%^ &! #%*$ ! Lol

Leaena Regina - Awe, yours was the first message I read and seriously you made me smile so much :) I'm glad you love it so much to wait forever and a day :D You're message seriously made me happy :D I hope you loved these last chapters :D

BandxGeek123321 - I'll take dissappointment over seething hatetred :p I hope that these chapters were worth the wait :)

ramy4eva211 - Thank you very much :) And ya, I'm reminded everyday how lucky I am just by him smiling at me :) He's seriously the greatest :) I hope these chapters were worth the wait :D

2murphytoddlers - I'm glad that you're not mad, and there are some crazy people out there (I should know I related to quite a few of them :p) so I was just covering bases. I got paid pretty decent, enough to treat me and my boyfriend to go see the new Harry Potter anyways :) Hope you loved the last chapters :)

Lele Bathory - I hope these chapters met your expectations :D

alexceasar - Thank you very much *curtsies* Hot and steamy were exactly what I was going for ;)

DecemberSnowfall - Lol, your post made me laugh :) And I agree, there are so not enough Alek and Chloe stories, or you know just Alek stories :p If that boy takes his clothes off, I'm not too picky :p I'm glad you love the story and I hope this was posted soon enough for you :) Ps. I love your online name :)

KristaHalpertLovesTheOffice - I hope these chpaters were worth the wait :)

Savyleec - I hope I wrote soon enough :D


End file.
